


Tea Time With Death

by Jupiter_TheMilkBoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Bad Parent John Winchester, Character Death, Dursley Family Bashing (Harry Potter), F/F, F/M, Genderfluid Gabriel (Supernatural), Good Older Sibling Dean Winchester, Horcruxes, JK Rowling Can Suck My Trans (I Wish I Had One) Dick, Lily Evans Potter Dies, Lily Evans Potter Lives, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Master of Death Harry Potter, Misguided Ron Weasley, Morally Grey Harry Potter, Mute Harry Potter, Powerful Harry, Selectively Mute Harry Potter, Slytherin Harry Potter, Smart Harry Potter, The Deathly Hallows, selective mutism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27369973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jupiter_TheMilkBoy/pseuds/Jupiter_TheMilkBoy
Summary: Harry can't say dying for the second time was the worst thing that ever happened to him.ORIn which the the author sucks at descriptions.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Undisclosed, Lily Evans Potter/Other(s), Sirius Black/James Potter
Comments: 16
Kudos: 191





	1. If You're Going To Die For Something It Might As Well Be Pizza

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or Supernatural, all rights go to the original owners. Please let me know about grammatical/spelling errors.

**Chapter One**

_I_ _f You're Going To Die For Something It Might As Well Be Pizza_

**November 2013**

_Some Pizza Shop In The In Between_

Harry had died for the second time, not many people could say that. He had to admit this time had come as a surprise, what with the first having been him welcoming death with open arms or whatever. 

He had been making himself a cuppa when the Aurors had burst in via an exploding wall. His ears were ringing from the explosion as someone grabbed him, he looked up and met the blue eyes of his best mate. Ron's mouth was moving but still Harry could only hear the ringing. 

He had reached for his wand, to heal his burst eardrums but as his hand moved, a familiar green light was thrown at him. He had only a moment to realise that the Aurors had probably assumed he was going to fight against them before he entered Death's gentle embrace. 

He wasn't in the blindingly white King's Cross this time round and Dumbledore wasn't present, rather he was in a pizzeria that was empty save for an old man dressed in a suit. The man had a swallow face and his lips seemed to be permanently pressed into a thin line, Harry knew this was Death.

He was staring at Harry as if contemplating something. "Harry," he said after a moment. "Sit."

He waved his hand and a chair appeared on the other end of the small table. Wordlessly Harry slid into the chair. 

"I am arrogant enough to assume you know who I am," Death told him, Harry nodded in confirmation. Death eyed him again for a moment before waving his hand and making two plates with pizza on them appear. "Eat, the pizza here is to die for."

Harry smirked slightly at Death's joke then started eating the food set in front of him. Death was right, definitely something that was worth dying a second time for. 

Death was cutting into his pizza and eating it on a fork like a gentleman. "Let us get to business then. You are in possession of my Hallows."

Harry swallowed a bite of his pizza then nodded. "I am," he confirmed. He took notice of how scratchy his voice was, perhaps that was to do with the fact that he hadn't used it in a year and a half. 

Death looked momentarily surprised, not having expected Harry too verbally respond, then cooled his expression once again. "I am sure that by now you have realised they keep returning to you." 

It was true. After Voldemort had been defeated Harry had rid the world of the Hallows having snapped the Elder Wand, dropped the Resurrection Stone and a week later burned the Invisibility Cloak or at least he thought he did. When he woke up two days after burning the cloak all three possessions sat at the end of his bed. He had been confused and although he wouldn't admit it frightened by their return so locked them in his closet alongside the Boggart that had made a home there. 

Admittedly he shouldn't have been as surprised as he was when he woke up to the cloak on his shoulders and the stone guised as a ring on his finger, he found the wand beside his pheonix feather wand on his nightstand, or where his pheonix feather wand had been. Beside the Elder Wand was a pile of ash and a single feather resting atop it.

He was ready to destroy them in any way possible... Only he felt a pull. A bond he had only heard stories of. The Hallows had bound themselves to him, made themselves one with him and his Magick. Should he destroy the objects he, himself, would die.

And so he begrudgingly lived with them, only accepting them as apart of himself a year after being bound to them. 

"It would be difficult not to notice," Harry commented dryly. "Are you willing to explain to me why they do so?" He asked. 

"One and half years ago you collected and became the master of all three of my Hallows," Death told him. "You collected them unknowingly and with no intent to possess them and by doing this you became their master. You must understand however that it does not make the Master of Death, it makes you the Master of Death's Objects. You hold no claim over me, Harry."

Harry nodded a little uncertainly. "What does being the master over your objects entail?" 

"I never intended for anyone to collect my objects," Death stated. "That much power, no one should be allowed to control that but myself and perhaps God himself. The objects are sentient to a degree however and made their own rules. They communicated their terms to me, and I agreed because I was sure no one would collect them without trying so I never saw the need to think about what it would mean if anyone were to collect them." Death's gaze leveled with his own. "I was proven wrong however by you so now I have a problem."

Harry stayed silent, unsure of whether he should apologize or ask more questions.

"I watched you Harry, since that abomination started targeting you. I watched you at your lowest and your highest. I watched you be manipulated like a chess piece that could be sacrificed. And I watched you go against the odds that were set against you. In that time I have grown to like you," Death told him, his words not matching his tone. "And because of this I spoke to the Fates."

Harry blinked at the being but stayed silent, waiting for further explanation. 

"They have agreed to let you go through something akin to a rebirth," Death continued. "There are terms to this of course."

"What are the terms?" Harry questioned. "And if I do not agree to them what will happen?" 

Harry was certain he saw a flash of approval at his questions in Death's eyes. "The time line that you died in will be destroyed and you will have to weave a different outcome. Certain details in your life will be vastly different and the future you know will not exist. If you should choose not to do this you will become one of my reapers like many of the collecters before you."

"Collectors?" Harry questioned intrigued.

"Those that sought out the power of the Hallows," Death explained.

"So my father...?"

"Not one of them. The family line that extends from the youngest Peverell brother did not sought out the Hallows merely received the Cloak, most of the bloodline had no idea what it actually was."

That made sense. "What about Dumbledore?"

Death made a face that Harry could only describe as a grimace. "Had that man not defeated Grindewald he would've gone to hell."

"I take it you're not very fond of Dumbledore then?" Harry asked.

"Don't be stupid Harry, that man was a menace. Playing God with all his manipulations and lies. While a table in hell would've made his insufferable twinkly eyes look better, ordering him around as he did others does have some poetic justice to it."

"That will be undone if I choose to eliminate the time line," Harry noted.

Death's lips, if possible, pressed together into a straighter line. "I am aware but the old fool has to die someday."

"Perhaps it will be sooner than later this time 'round," Harry said casually.

Death's eyes sharpened. "Are you insinuating what I think you are Harry?"

"What? That I plan to have Dumbledore killed or that I have chosen to rewrite the past?" Harry said cheekily raising an eyebrow.

"Should I be as optimistic as to hope for both."

Harry's eyebrow raised further. "If I may ask is there any reason you do so adamantly wish for me not be one of your reapers."

"Like I said I have grown to like you." Death stood, grabbing his cane as he did so. "Added to the fact that being a reaper is beneath you as the master of my objects of course. I will speaking to you again very soon Harry, goodbye now."

And that was the last thing Harry heard before everything went black.

**1360 words**


	2. When An Impala Disguised As A Lion Meets A Predator

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or Supernatural, all rights go to the original owner. Please let me know about grammatical/spelling errors. Thanks for reading.

**Chapter Two**   
_When An Impala Disguised As A Lion Meets A Predator_

**November 1992**   
_A Dingy Bar In America_

Lily Evans wasn't sure how her friend had convinced her to drag her to a bar but there she was, sitting in a stool surrounded by half drunk adults and a smell she was sure was weed. Gabriella, the bitch, had abandoned her to go and grind on some stranger's lap and now she was alone in a foreign country in a foreign bar surrounded by foreign strangers.

  
Her face pinched at the sight of two people half humping one another in the corner and turned to the bar tender. He was a large built man with a bushy beard and hair that was tied into a knot atop his head. He reminded Lily of a smaller, more well maintained Hagrid. "Wha' can I ge' for ya?" He asked. 

Dear Morgana, he even sounded like her former school's grounds keeper. She gave him a tight smile, "Do you perhaps have a bottle of water?" 

"Yer the sober one t'night?" He guessed with a small smirk as he placed the bottled water in front of her. 

"No, just don't like alcohol," she replied opening the top of the bottle. Muggle alcohol more specifically but the man didn't need to know that. 

"Understand'ble," the bar man conceded. "Holler if ya need somethin'."

The tight smile on her lips didn't leave until his back was fully turned. She sighed and took a sip of her drink. Lily glanced around once more then admitted to herself that she wasn't going to enjoy tonight.

She may as well do something to make it better. Reaching into her handbag, with an extendable charm on it of course, she pulled out a book titled 'The Unholy Beasts of the Supernatural'. Lily had bought it with the intent to learn about the darker beasts of the Magickal World and reading it in public was kind of a risk but worst comes to worst she'd tell anyone that asks that it was fiction.

She had finished a whole chapter and was halfway through her second bottle of water when she was interrupted. 

"Interesting read you have there, you interested in the supernatural?" 

Lily looked up to meet the brown eyes of a man a couple of years older than her. Now don't let that fool you, he was very attractive and if Lily were drunk she'd probably flirt with them. 

"I am, is it safe to assume you are as well?" She asked him. 

"You could say I'm an expert on the topic," he replied as if he were amused by the question.

Lily's eyes narrowed, a wizard perhaps? She didn't feel any Magick around him but it wasn't too hard to mask your aura.

She closed her book and placed it on her lap, very aware of the wand hidden beneath her jacket. "What's your name?" She asked him, trying to sound more flirty then tense. The Wizarding World is in the midst of a war, she had every right to be cautious.

He gave her a charming grin letting her know that her tone had sounded flirty enough. "John Simmonselline, and yours?"

Her eyebrows rose at the name he gave her. "Lily Evans, can I just say that I am a huge fan of your work Mr Simmonselline."

John tensed at her words. "What do you mean?" He asked clearing his throat.

She lifted her book. "You're the author of this book are you not?" Lo and behold there where the authors name was printed in bold it was written 'WRITTEN BY NEW YORK TIMES BEST SELLING AUTHOR JOHN SIMMONSELLINE'. "Although I must say you look very different from your picture." She turned the book around to show a picture of an old greying blonde blue eyed man. 

"Well it seems you've caught me in a lie Miss Evans," John said, relaxing slightly at the knowledge she wasn't referring to his real work.

"And so I have Mr Not-Simmonselline," she agreed. "Am I lucky enough to have your real name?" 

She had phrased her question the way she had for one reason. Any wizard, or at least any competent wizard, would know not to answer a question that asked for possession of one's name. Names had power, power that could be used against you. 

"John Winchester," he told her with a dazzling smile. 

So not a wizard then, a wizard that didn't know not to 'give' someone your name would most certainly not be able to mask their aura. 

"It's a pleasure Mr Winchester," she replied with her own dazzling smile. "Would you like to join me?" 

"Only if you let me buy you your next round," he told her. "What are you having?" She picked up her half finished water. John chuckled. "What're you too young to drink?"

"In America, yes," she admitted. John blinked. "I'm 19, bordering on 20. The legal drinking age in Europe is 18."

"Oh," he muttered quietly and moved to stand up.

Lily grabbed his hand. Brown eyes locked with green as Lily licked her lips in effort to gather her Gryffindor courage. John was handsome and looked like he could be interesting conversation, besides it had been a long time since she had been with someone and she deserved to let loose a little.

"Just because I can't legally drink in the country doesn't mean I can't illegally have fun. The legal age for... Consimation is 16 in America is it not?"

John scanned her over, looking for any trace of doubt. "You sure you want that sweetheart?"

Lily licked her lips again. "I'm sure."

_8 or so hours later_   
**November 1992**   
_A Motel Room_

Lily woke up when she heard the motel room door open, John was still fast asleep beside her. Both of them were naked save for the blanket covering them.

She looked to who had opened the door, it was a young boy; thirteen, fourteen at most. He bore a lot of resemblance to John.

"So you're my dad's latest hook up." Dad, of course John would have children. Staring at the dark blonde boy before her she was painfully aware that she was closer in age to him than to the man lying beside her.

"That I am," she agreed, seeing no point in lying to teen. "What's your name?"

"What does it matter, you're never going to see me or my dad again in a couple of hours."

Lily shrugged. "It doesn't really, but since I'll be cooking you and your dad breakfast before I never see you again I thought it'd be nice to know your name."

"You're going to make breakfast for Sammy too, right?"

"Of course,"she agreed albeit not having a clue who Sammy was.

"What're you going to make?" He asked, seeming much more at ease with her.

"How about some pancakes?" 

"With chocolate chips inside of them," he suggested almost shyly.

"Excellent idea," she praised. "Can I now know the your name Mr Genius?"

"Dean," he told her grinning as he preened under her praise. "What's your name?"

"Lily," she answered. "Now why don't you go and get Sammy so that I can get ready and then we can make some pancakes." She wasn't sure if Sammy was a person, pet or toy but in all circumstances she was sure that Dean would want to fetch them. 

Dean raced out the door as soon as she finished speaking. 

"Pancakes, huh?" A gruff voice beside her asked. 

Lily looked at John who was now looking half awake. "Is that a problem?" 

"As long as you realise that this is just a one day hook-up."

**December 1992**   
_ Motel Room _

It hadn't been a one day hook-up. 

Lily had been staying with the Winchesters for four weeks. Sam and Dean had grown attached to the young woman and John had (after a lot of conflict with himself) taken her on a few dates. 

Lily noticed how private and closed off John seemed about certain things, the things he would do when he was gone for hours on end for example but she knew better than to pry, she had her own secrets after all.

"Dean!" She called setting lunch on the table. "Call Sam for me, lunch is ready."

"Okay Mom," Dean replied and scampered off, unaware of the tension he had just created.

Lily swallowed and turned to John who seemed frozen. "I'm sorry," she stammered out, "I would never try to replace Mary. I'll talk to Dean, tell him that he has a mother and that I'm not her."

"Lily," John started his voice tense, "you aren't-"

Before he could finish however Lily had spring out of the room into the bathroom to empty her stomach.

John followed quickly after her, his face showing only concern. "Lily," he said gently pulling her hair out of her face. She retched into the toilet bowl in reply. "It's okay sweetheart, just let it out."

"Dad?" Dean's young voice called out. He appeared in the bathroom door frame holding Sam. "What's wrong with Lily? Is she going to be okay?"

Lily lifted her head slightly and sent a small smile to Dean, it didn't help much with her pale and clammy skin making her look like a corpse. "I'm okay Dean. Why don't you and Sammy eat, your Dad and I will be there in a minute."

Dean glanced to his father who nodded indicating he should do just that and the two brothers disappeared from view again. It was silent for a moment, with John carding his fingers through Lily's red hair and Lily laying with her right cheek on the toilet seat. "'M sorry John," Lily said breaking the silence.

John sighed. "You did nothing wrong sweetheart. The boys, they need someone besides me and their uncle, and I'm glad they chose you."

Lily managed a small smile. "'M glad they chose me too."

_Three Days Later_   
**December 1992**   
_ Motel Room _

"Come on," Dean groaned dragging Lily by the arm out of the motel room.

"I'm coming," Lily laughed.

"You're not coming fast enough," he replied tugging on her arm harder.

"Dean darling, if I go any faster I'm going to puke," Lily told him matter of factly.

Dean immediately let go of her and started apologizing profusely. For the past four days the woman had been chucking up her guts at the smallest of things and this was the first time in those four days that she actually had enough strength to move around.

"It's okay darling," she reassured him, "let's just go a little slower."

Dean agreed readily and the two made their way to the car at a more moderate pace without Dean dragging her by the arm this time.

Dean glanced around nervously for a moment before opening the car door and pulling something out. "You can't tell Dad I told you," Dean told her. "He told me we'd have to wait another month or two but I think that you deserve to know. Mamma didn't and it ended with her... Not being here anymore."

Immediately Lily was 100% attentive, if this was close enough to Dean to bring up his mother then it was obviously something important to him. 

"What is it, darling?" She asked him gently. 

He opened his hands to show her a small brown bag. Her eyes widened at the Magick that she senses around the bag. It didn't feel Dark or Light, it just had a feeling of wrongness to it. 

"What is that?" Lily asked tentatively. 

"It's a hex bag," Dean told her unfolding the brown fabric to show a combination of herbs, bones and a crushed powder. "A witch made it with magic."

Oh Lily was sure it was made with magic, magic that was fake and bought from powers that should not be dealt with. Real hex bags made with real Magick had a pureness to it that this magic didn't (a pureness that even Dark Magick had). 

She swallowed. "And where did you get it?"

"Dad kept it to examine it after hunting a witch," Dean informed her almost sounding as if he were singing his father's praises.

"Hunting?" Lily asked, hoping he didn't mean what she thought he did.

"Dad hunts and kills monsters. He's kind of like Batman, except the bad guys aren't people but monsters," he whispered it as if it were an exciting secret.

"So witches are monsters?" Lily asked looking at the objects in her teen's hands.

"Obviously," he said in a duh tone. "They're unnatural and evil, they use their wands and hex bags to kill people."

"They use wands?" Lily asked feeling bile rise up in her throat. Magic that was bought could not be channeled through a wand, only borne witches could have such a bond with their Magick.

Dean shrugged. "Not a lot of them. Dad's only killed two that used a wand, they were more powerful than the ones that don't so we're lucky that there aren't that many of them."

Lily was suddenly very aware of her own wand that resided in a wand holster on her ankle. If John found out, would he kill her? She couldn't risk such a thing.

"Thank you for telling me Dean," she told the bly ruffling his hair. "I won't tell your dad you told me."

_A Week Later_   
**December 1992**   
_On The Road In The Impala_

Lily knew she couldn't just up and leave, it would raise too many questions and it would mean that John would never stop looking for her. Besides, it would hurt both Sam and Dean immensely with them seeing her as a motherly figure.

So there she was on the road with Winchesters. John had found out she knew about the supernatural world, her having told him that she was a hunter, and decided it was about time they moved to the next town. Now with Lily tagging along. 

"John," Lily murmured from the passenger seat. "Stop the car."

He did so without question, pulling off on the side of ride. Just in time for Lily to open the car door and chuck up her guts. It had been a week and half and she was still throwing up, a part of her suspected what it was but ignored it in favor of figuring out how she was going to leave the Winchesters.

John leaned over and held her hair back as she threw up, offering silent support.

"Is Mom going to be okay, she's been sick a lot nowadays?" Sam asked. The boy had taken to calling her Mom, no longer even switching between Lily and the parental term as Dean did. It made Lily find it all the more difficult to leave them.

"Sweetheart," John muttered softly as she heaved, "maybe you should see a doctor." Her constant sickness was worrying him.

Wiping her mouth, Lily sighed. "Yeah all right," she agreed. "I'll go at the next town we stop at."

They drove for a few more hours. When they got to the next town, John immediately dropped her in front of the local hospital. He told her to text him once the check up was done so that he could fetch her.

Nervously Lily approached the middle aged receptionist who looked as if she would bite the head off of anyone that approached her.

"Can I help you?" The receptionist whose name tag read Debra asked rudely.

Lily swallowed. "Yes," she said forcing a smile onto her face. "I'd like to see a doctor about a standard check up."

"Do you have an appointment?" Debra asked staring at the red head as if she were the dirt beneath her shoe.

"No, but I'm prepared to pay any extra fees that will allow me to consult a doctor."

Debra clucked her tongue. "Look, this isn't New Zealand-"

"I'm not from New Zealand."

Debra ignored her. "-where you can throw money at someone and get what you want. Make an appointment princess."

Lily's jaw clenched, she suddenly felt a burning hatred for this woman. How dare she? How fucking dare she? Lily wasn't some snooty ponce that paid for her problems to go away and for this woman to assume anything of the sort.

"You listen to me," Lily hissed, "there is a chance I may very well be carrying a child inside of me and if you think for one moment I will let you stop me from finding out if a bundle of fucking joy is residing in me then you are sorely mistaken."

The woman stared back frowning at the way that Lily's eyes glew an unnatural shade of green."I apologize Miss..."

"Winchester," Lily answered, barely refraining from cringing at how easily she had answered with that surname.

"Miss Winchester, I wasn't aware that you were apart of our actual clientele. A Mediwitch will be out shortly to give you a consultation."

"I-what?" Lily asked suddenly feeling very confused.

"You do possess Magick do you not? Natural Magick?" Debra asked her. Wordlessly Lily nodded.

Debra gave her a pleasant smile. "Then we don't have a problem."

Lily swallowed, her throat suddenly dry. This was a Magickal community. One that magic hating hunters had just entered.

"There are hunters in the town," Lily told her, her voice sounding weak evne to her.

Debra's smile fell. "What?"

Lily repeated the statement. 

Debra was immediately on her feet. "How do you know this?"

"I only recently found out what it is that they truly do and I planned to flee from them. I was planning on coming for a check up on my unborn while telling them that I had but weeks to live so that they would not search for once I am gone. This was the closest hospital so the man I was with, the hunter, he came to this town."

"If you were to die would they leave the town?" Debra asked her urgently. Immediately Lily's wand was in hand and she stood in a defensive position. "You misunderstand me Miss Winchester, I want to fake your death in order for the danger to leave us."

"How do you plan to do this?" Lily asked after a moment.

_Hours Later_   
**December 1992**   
_In A Motel In The Magickal Town_

John stared at his phone anxiously, Lily hadn't texted him and it had been hours now. He was worried.

He glanced to his sons who were watching a cartoon of some sort on the motel room's TV and nearly dived at his phone when it started to ring a moment later.

The phone number wasn't one he recognized.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hello, is this John Winchester, husband of Lily Winchester?"

John's heart clenched, had Lily told people she was his wife. He cleared his throat. "Yes, who is this?" 

"My name is Doctor Langtree from Emrys Hospital. I am calling to inform you that after a consultation it was found that your wife had a disease we could not identify. She chose to undergo surgery in hopes to identify what it was that was wrong with her. I regret to inform you that she did not live through the surgery." The woman's words sounded rehearsed as if she had dissociated herself from the situation and was merely reciting lines that had been fed to her. "I am sorry for your loss."

John's brain had trouble comprehending the words. "Can I come and see her?" 

"Unfortunately due to us being unable to indetify what her illness was and if it was infectious or deadly to outsiders her body has been moved to a disclosed area where we will do further research. Mrs Winchester signed a form allowing this before the surgery should anything have happened."

"Okay," John said his voice void of emotion. "Thank you." He hung up the phone. 

"Dad, was that Mom? Is she okay?" Dean asked. 

John turned to his sons. "Get in the car, we're leaving."

_Meanwhile_   
**December 1992**   
_ A Nearby Airport _

Lily looked around anxiously, well aware that the Winchesters had probably been told of her 'demise'. She knew that her death would hurt the boys, it hurt her too but it wouldn't hurt them as much as her leaving of her own accord. In death she had no choice. 

"Flight 235 to London now boarding."

Lily stood shakily and headed to the woman at the gates. She handed the woman her passport and ticket and once they were returned she disappeared through the gates.

"I suppose I know all I need to know now," Harry commented staring at the gate his mother had just walked through.

"Yes," Death replied simply. "It is now time for you to enter the realm of the living."

"Joy," Harry muttered before he unlike last time disappeared in a ray of light. 

**3474 words**


	3. When The Silent Speak One Should Listen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or Supernatural, all rights go to the original owners. Please let me know about grammatical/spelling errors. Thanks for reading.

**Chapter Three**  
 _When The Silent Speak One Should Listen_

**October 31st 1994**   
_Evans' Apartment, Muggle London_

Harrison Dean Evans was born on July 31st 1993. Lily Evans had cradled her son in her arms once he was cleaned up and nearly sobbed at the little combination of herself and John. 

Harry, the 19 year old Harry, had been locked from his newborn consciousness. A small mercy that Death had granted him, not wanting his - Co worker? Friend? - to have to suffer through meals and baths as a baby. His true consciousness could be released should Death, Fate or Harry himself decide that was the best course of action.

But even with his consciousness locked up Harry was far too intelligent for his age. And Lily swore that her son's eyes, the ones that matched her own, held far too much wisdom for a baby. 

He was also yet to make a sound after his birth. His lack of cries upon entering the world had worried the healers and Lily, but extensive tests had showed that there was nothing wrong with Harrison's vocal chords. 

"Oddities happen," the head healer had explained. "While I have never seen this before, I very much doubt that this is the first time this has happened. For now we can just wait for Harrison to decide when he wishes to make his noise heard."

Lily wasn't sure if she should've been worried or relieved by the news. Regardless she loved her baby to pieces. 

James Potter had been named Harrison's godfather, a title the man readily lived up to. James frequently visited his godson alongside his 'Uncle Padfoot'. 

On the last day of October Lily had a date, her first one since John which left James and Sirius to babysit. 

Lily opened the door to her apartment and smiled at the two men on the other side. She pulled both into a hug and kissed both their cheeks respectively. 

James stepped back and got a good look at the mother of his godchild. He let out a low whistle. "Merlin Lils you look stunning, making me question my taste in blokes."

"Oy!" Sirius exclaimed hitting his fiancée on the shoulder lightly. 

Lily laughed lightly whilst James sputtered out apologies and reassurances to his beloved. "Are you two done?" She asked.

"One moment," Sirius said holding up his index finger. He kissed James for a long moment then released him. 

He met Lily's unimpressed stare. "Staking your claim in front of me? Jealousy is not a good look on you Sirius," she commented.

"Not so much jealousy but wanting to let my dearest remember just how much he loves me," Sirius replied easily.

James rolled his eyes at his lover's words. "Currently wondering just how much that is," he muttered. "Let's go see Harrison so that Lady Evans can go on her date."

"Not a lady," Lily reminded James in a sing-song type of voice as she led the two men inside.

"Which is utter crap if you ask me," James replied. "If anyone is fit to be the charge of a house it's you."

"Being the charge of a one year old is enough thank you very much," Lily told him. "Harrison! Uncle Prongs is here!" She called.

Sirius gave a mock offended gasp. "How dare you!" He cupped his hands over his mouth. "Your Uncle Padfoot is here too!"

The sound of footsteps speedily running on wood sounded throughout the apartment. Moments later a 15 year old boy stood in the living room grinning at his family.

He had started walking just 6 months prior, very surprising considering how young he had been but that didn't stop little Harrison. 

"Harrison darling, mummy is going to get going now," Lily told her son. "Be good to your uncles, okay?" She kissed the top of his head and hugged him. Harrison grinned up at her and she felt her heartstrings pull at the sight of the smile that matched John's. She left quickly to hide her tears. 

"Okay Harry, what are we going to do tonight?" James asked him, picking up the boy and setting him on his hip.

And just like that Harry - mentally 19 year old Harry - was fully conscious. He frowned, fully aware of his surroundings and physical age as well as who he was with.

"I apologise for the abruptness, Harry - or is it Harrison now? - it is vital that you are fully in control on this night." Harry stared at the woman that stood by the wall who had just spoken. She was well dressed and not a single hair was out of place, one of the Fates had made themselves known.

"How about a Samha-Halloween movie, huh?" James cooed.

Sirius laughed while rolling his eyes. "Honestly love, I almost wish Lily hadn't shown you how movies work with how in love with them you are."

Harry wriggled in his former father's grip, well aware what was happening that night. James frowned at the boy. "You all right, Harry?" 

Harry continued to wriggle, making James hold him tighter. "Sirius, what do I do?" James asked his fiancée in panic that he would drop the boy.

"I'm not s-"

"Voldemort comin'! Voldemort comin'!" Harry exclaimed.

As if hearing the boy make any type of noise for the time wasn't enough, hearing him shout about the Dark Lord was enough for James to drop the boy in shock. Harry wasn't hindered by the sudden gravity he was faced with. Instead he landed on his arse and got right up.

"Harry, we both know this will change nothing. Even in this alternate time line James Potter is destined to die, this time with Sirius Black beside him," the Fate muttered softly.

Then why did you force me out? He cried out inside his head.

The Fate did not answer only giving him a look of sympathy.

"Harry! Harrison, calm down!" James told the panicking boy desperately.

Harry did nothing of the sort, instead he became much too aware of the sound of footsteps coming up the stairway just outside the apartment. 

It seemed Sirius had too because instead of helping James in calming the boy he picked him up, he grabbed his lover's hand and rushed the three of them into Harrison's bedroom. He threw the door closed and cast spells desperately to ensure that no one could get in.

Moments after Sirius took a step back after casting all the spells he knew they heard a crash from the living room, the door had been broken down.

He clutched Harry tighter in his hold and pulled James to him. The three huddled together as Harry openly sobbed, albeit quietly. James too had tears running down his cheeks and he kept muttering quiet 'I-love-you's' to Sirius.

Harry froze upon seeing Death before the door, looking on at the sight with pity in his eyes. "Harry, for the first time in a long time I truly am sorry."

The bedroom door was thrown open and in the doorframe stood a figure that was more snake than man. His red eyes were trained on Harrison. "Harrison Evans," he practically hissed, "time to die."

Sirius cast Harry behind himself and James and held up his wand, James shakily did the same.

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Sirius growled.

"Ah the blood traitors. So much power, wasted. Oh what could have been, instead you stand before me in a muggle home defending a mudblood creature. I know just what to do with you!" He threw the spell at James first, the green one that Harry was all too familiar with. In a stroke of luck James narrowly avoided it.

Voldemort's eyes narrowed and he threw the spell three times more, the first two James was able to dodge but the third got him right in the chest. His body slumped down, his face forever etched with the determination he had died with.

"You will fall like he did," Voldemort hissed at Sirius. "And then the brat will follow."

"Not likely," Sirius growled using his body as a shield against Harrison's small one. Sirius threw the first spell, forcing Voldemort to take the defensive position. 

Like lightening Sirius threw spell after spell, not once letting Voldemort gain the upper hand. Voldemort's eyes narrowed and his shoulders tightened. Throwing a particularly powerful shield charm up he spoke. "Stand aside Black and I'll let you join me, you have proven a valiant warrior."

"You're just full of shit ideas aren't you?" Sirius spat in return shooting more spells at the shield charm, it shattered forcing Voldemort to attempt to throw up another one. Too late, a cutting hex hit his chest and his robes were severed. The stench of blood filled the room but that didn't hinder Sirius. Not letting Voldemort recover from his injury Sirius threw four cutting hexes, each reaching their intended target.

Now injured and at risk of bleeding out from the deep cuts Voldemort became enraged. "ENOUGH!" He roared, a surge of power filled the room forcing Sirius's wand across the room. "You fought well but it wasn't enough." Before Sirius could do anything the acid green light hit his chest. He, like his lover slumped to the floor.

Harry, who had been watching the scene, could not do anything as Voldemort approached him. "My supposed downfall?" He asked mockingly. "You can't even speak." He raised his wand.

"Be ready Harry," Death spoke from beside the boy.

"Avada Kadavra!" Voldemort exclaimed training his wand on Harry. Harry threw out his hand instinctively, much to his surprise he caught the light. It took him a millisecond to decide what to do next. He threw the light back at Voldemort, the wizard didn't even have time to scream before the curse hit him.

And just like that the apartment was quiet.

**November 1st 1994**   
_Evans' Apartment, Muggle London_

Lily Evans arrived at her apartment feeling tired. She had spent the evening at her date's home and couldn't say the man's couch was very comfortable. She hadn't truly enjoyed her evening with her date's daughter showing up at his house just as things were about to get entertaining.

She trudged up the final stairs, questioning why she had brought the apartment on the very top floor. Her mental grumbling stopped when she caught sight of her door blown off its hinges. 

Immediately Lily was on alert, her wand in hand and emotions pushed back. She couldn't afford a breakdown at a time like this. She cautiously stepped into the apartment and was surprised to find no damage besides the door in the living room. 

A loud thump of some sort was heard by Lily's ears. She immediately pin pointed the sound to her son's room and in seconds the restraint on her emotions fell away. Running like a madman Lily rushed to her baby's room.

Casting her eyes around the room made her want to sob. There was James, the arrogant toerag she probably would've married if she hadn't gone to America and allowed him to discover his attraction to men. He wasn't meant to be that still, that quiet. That wasn't who James Potter was.

With her lips trembling her eyes were cast to the second body. Sirius had gone down fighting if the state of his robes and person was anything to go by. His expression was fierce, serious. Something that Lily ironically never knew Sirius to be.

She gingerly stepped toward the robes that lay bundled on the floor. They were covered in blood and an ash that didn't look like that from a fire. The clattering of a wand alerted Lily who these robes had belonged to. She stared at the wooden stick, one she had been on the end of three times.

Voldemort.

James and Sirius had both died by Voldemort's hand, protecting something. Lily's gaze flickered to the space where she had been avoiding, no mother wanted to see their dead child so it was no surprise that she she didn't wish to look in that direction. Only Lily didn't see her dead child.

Orbs of the same shape and colour met and Lily actually began sobbing. By some miracle her baby had lived, her little boy was okay. 

She picked him up and pulled the boy close to her, unaware of the deity that watched the scene alongside the souls of the men that lay dead on the floor.

**2074 words**


	4. Leading Your Parents To Their Death Is Bonding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or Supernatural, all rights go to the original owners. Let me know about grammatical/spelling errors. Thanks for reading.

**Chapter Four**

_Leading Your Parents To Their Death Is Bonding_

**July 31st 2000**

_Evans' Apartment, Muggle London_

19 year old Harry (could he still be called 19 when 7 and a half years had all ready passed?) hadn't been locked away again after the incident. It didn't have any need as Lily Evans threw herself into work and no longer treated him as a baby. She fed him as she would a 10 year old and let him bathe himself.

Harry didn't feel all to hurt by it, he knew what grief did to a person and at the end of the day Lily still loved him even if she did seem to love her work just as much. Besides, the lack of eyes watching him let Harry act less like a child and gave him more freedom to be who he actually was.

He had a babysitter, sure, but he knew dearest Missouri was able to read minds and there was no need to hide anything from her either. Harry suspected that she could see Death when he visited too.

Yes, Death visited. Frequently, in fact. Like Harry's body's 7th birthday, but it was not to bring birthday wishes as the boy had hoped. 

"Lily Evans dies today," Death told Harry at 00:00 precisely. 

Harry stared at the being, trying to process the words in his tired state. "How?" He eventually asked, unable to think of anything else to say. 

"A car collision," Death replied. 

Harry swallowed and stared down at his hands. He observed that they weren't as small as they had been in the previous time line when he was seven, although that wasn't all too surprising as he wasn't malnourished this time round.

"There's nothing I can do to prevent it can I?"

"No," Death told him simply.

Harry nodded absentmindely, he knew that all ready, Death had explained it to him when his physical body had been around the age of three. To try and stop a death when it was someone's time would lead to disastrous outcomes, most likely more deaths and the inevitable death of the person themselves. It was better to let the Fates run the show and let Death do his job as told. 

"Why tell me this?" Harry found himself asking.

Death hesitated making Harry frown, his friend never hesitated. "I was wondering if you would be willing to be the one to reap her."

Harry recoiled in obvious shock. "Why in the world would I want to do that?"

"Closure. As the reaper you would be the one to speak to her soul and coax her into coming with you. You could use it as a final goodbye, like you did with James and Sirius," Death explained evenly. 

Harry remembered the heartfelt goodbye he had had with his former father and godfather. He hadn't said anything only quietly sobbed and clung to them like a magnet to metal. Death explained everything to them with Harry not wanting to talk. James and Sirius then sobbed themselves, saddened that they wouldn't be there to help Harry just as they hadn't been able to help him in the original time line. 

"If you recall that had some major setbacks," Harry reminded him. 

It did. Harry refused to speak or make a sound of any kind for over seven months after the men's deaths which wouldn't be all that worrying if the refusal hadn't bled into his interactions with Death. 

"I do," Death said, "but as your friend," he said friend as if the word was foreign to him, "I think you should have the chance to interact with your mother a final time."

Harry eyed the old vessel his friend took. "You'll be there as well?"

"Who else would speak to Lily on your behalf?"

"Okay fine, I'll do it."

"Just as I knew you would. Have a good birthday morning Harry." And in his typical fashion Death was gone.

_A Sensible Time In The Morning_

**July 31st 2000**

_ Evans' Apartment, Muggle London _

"Good morning Harrison," Lily told her son once she set down his breakfast and kissed the top of his head. "Happy birthday my big boy."

Harry smiled up at his mother, as per tradition she had brought him his birthday breakfast in bed and come to see the birthday boy before she left him to go to work.

"Mummy was wondering if you wanted to go and see Auntie Alice and her family tonight and celebrate your and Villie's birthday together."

Another change in the time line, the Longbottoms were never tortured. Just as last time there were two candidates for the prophecy, and just as last time it was Neville and Harrison. Only this time Dumbledore did not place Harrison or his family under Fidelius protection, seeming to assume that Voldemort would never assume a Muggle born as his equal. 

The Longbottoms on the other hand were possibly the most secured people on the planet on that Samhain night. With 110% protection and the lack of knowledge on November first about Voldemort's (temporary) defeat they were never reached by the Lestranges (+Crouch Jr.). 

It only reached the ears of the Wizarding public that 15 month old Harrison Evans had survived an attack from Voldemort himself, an attack that the Dark Lord did not survive on November 2nd. With no one sure what happened other than Harrison surviving he was named The-Boy-Who-Lived for the second time.

With Harrison's fame and Lily's memories the witch thought it best to stay within the Muggle world. So they moved to a different apartment, Lily got a job at a large Muggle company and they made the occasional visit to Lily's Magick friends in the wizarding community, these friends including the Longbottom family.

But Lily would never visit them again, what with that very day being her day of her death after all. She didn't know that however so Harry just nodded, agreeing to a visit that he knew would never happen.

The red headed witch smiled softly at her son. "Have a wonderful birthday Harrison, I'll see you tonight."

"No you won't," Harry thought bitterly as he watched his mother leave his bedroom.

_52 Minutes Later_

**July 31st 2000**

_Muggle London_

Lily Evans stared down at her body. She was covered in blood and the left half of her face was badly disfigured. She saw what she was certain was her rib bones poking out of her chest and her right arm was missing. All in all it wasn't a pretty sight. 

"Lily Evans." 

She whipped around to face the first person that addressed this form of herself. It was an old man with a swallow face. She noticed a somewhat familiar face beside him, only the face was significantly older looking. 

"I'm dead." She made it sound like more of a statement than a question but regardless the old man nodded. "You're Death." Again he nodded. "And that's Harrison, or at least a version of him." 

Harrison stepped forward and gave her a sad smile, she saw that he had tears rolling down his face.

"Your son is here to lead you to heaven," Death told her.

"Well," she said, her eyes never leaving her son's, "if I got into heaven I must have done something right. Why is Harrison doing it?"

Death glanced at Lily's physical body which was now being attended to by a paramedic. "We should sit somewhere more comfortable, there is a lot we have to tell you." 

They settled themselves on a bench in a nearby park, Harry settled himself beside his mother and sat beside his friend. Death recounted the story from the beginning, from the moment Voldemort killed the Potters in the original time line down to the end where Lily died in the new time line.

Once the story was finished Lily stared ahead, watching cars get directed away from the street that her own car was totalled. "This is a lot to take in," she murmured. "To know that my relationship with John was orchestrated is not something I want to hear."

Harry gripped his mother's hand tightly and shook his head slightly. Death caught sight of the movement and understood what it was that Harry was trying to convey. 

"The relationship you formed with John had nothing to do with us. We only pushed for you to copulate with him, anything after that was you're own will," Death informed her.

"Why do I feel as if when you say 'we' you don't just mean you and Harrison?"

Death gave the red head a considering look. "You are intelligent Lily Evans, should you lose that intelligence in the afterlife I will be severely disappointed." He paused. "Yes, when I saw 'we' it does not just refer to Harry and myself. Gabriella, as you know her, the angel played an even bigger role in this scheme than Harry himself."

"Are you telling me that Harrison has an angel for a godmother?"

Harry raised an eyebrow matching Death's expression exactly. Neither were aware that the Messenger of God had been named Harry's godmother.

"Yes, I helped her fake her death and in return she helped us with this little plot," Death explained.

Lily let out a puff of air. "I suppose I should keep her whereabouts to myself when I get to heaven?"

Both Death and Harry nodded. The woman swallowed then turned to her son. "I'm ready to go now." Harry gave her sad smile and stood, gripping her hand in his tightly.

He pulled her gently toward the park gate, only now it wasn't a gate but a white door. She stared at it, beneath the door a bright light shone through.

Harry moved forward and opened the door. Lily was blinded for a moment by the intensity of the light on the other side then her eyes adjusted and the only word she could use to describe the place on the other side was utopia.

"Wow," she breathed. She looked to Harry and tears gathered in her eyes for the first time that day at the sight of her son's heartbroken expression.

She pulled him into tight hug and sobbed into his chest. Her poor baby, having to face all of this alone. Harry clung right back on her.

"I'm so, so, so proud of you Harrison. Remember that," she murmured. Harry squeezed her one final time before releasing her. He glanced at the doorway to heaven and back to his mother then nodded.

She understood what he was saying and gave him a final watery smile. "I love you my sweet boy," she told him just as she was about to enter the doorway.

And as she stepped through Lily swore that she heard her son mutter a quiet, "I love you too."

**1797 words**


	5. Ladies, Lords and oh, hello there Mr Dumbledore!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or Supernatural, all rights go to the original owners. Please let me know about grammatical/spelling errors. Thanks for reading!

**Chapter Five**

_L_ _adies, Lords and oh, hello there Mr Dumbledore!_

**August 8th 2000**

_London_

Days after his mother's death Harry was reminded of a certain thorn in his side, dear old Dumbledore had decided he was going to fight a custody battle for Harry. 

Death had been livid when he found out. Not from Harry of course, Harry had yet to make a sound since sending his mother to heaven. It was Gabriel (or Gabriella as the angel was sometimes called) who kept the deity updated on Harry's day-to-day as Harry himself wasn't able to.

Gabriel upon being told about Lily's death rushed to Britain to uphold his duty as godparent. He was just as eccentric as he always was as well as somewhat vexing but that was just who the trickster guised angel was.

Life, despite Lily's death, was peaceful until of course Albus fucking Dumbledore decided it to be perfect opportune to play his hand as chess master. There had been no warning, just a summons from the Ministry of Magic. How it irritated Harry that they spelt that particular word. Magic was artificial and fake, Magick was the gift that witches and wizards were blessed with by Lady Magick. How could the ministry of that gift refuse to acknowledge such a vast difference?

Back to the summons, Gabriel, Harry and Death knew what it was. A ploy by Dumbledore that would deem Gabriel unprepared for the court case and see that the old wizard would gain custody of the Evans boy. But Gabriel was an archangel, a trickster, a god, the list went on and if one batty old goat thought he would be intimidated by some uptight wand wavers in ugly robes then he was sorely mistaken.

With the theatrics of a borne showman he would win the battle because not only was he a being of many names he also had Fate on his side (sort of).

**August 8th 2000**

_Ministry of Magic, Wizengamot Courtroom_

Harry was unpleasantly reminded of the original timeline when he and Gabriella (who despite feeling more male orientated that day posed as a female for the sake of legality) stepped into the courtroom.

His hearing for Underage Magick flashed through his mind. The room was much the same, with the dark stone walls and floor and the dimly lit torches that hid the features of the witches and wizards wearing horribly eye catching plum robes in the stands. An aspect that had not been present at that time was the fact that it was an open trial, meaning anyone of the wizarding population, including the press, were allowed to witness the proceedings.

How sophisticated, intruding in on an underage wizards life after a tragic accident, how Harry loved the logic of the Wizarding World. Note the sarcasm.

Gabriella led Harry to the stands beside the Longbottoms then made her way to the right side of the bottom floor where her attorney waited for her. On the left was Albus Dumbledore, he stood alone making Harry assume he would not be having any legal help. Stupid man.

"Custody battle on August eighth, thirty two past ten for the custody of Harrison Dean Evans," Amelia Bones said banging her gavel on the podium. "Parties in court: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Supreme Wugwump and Gabriella Speight. Judge in Court, Amelia Susan Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Court Scribe, Wapus Broomcarter. Representative of Light Faction, Frank Ponder Longbottom, Head Auror. Representative of Grey Faction, Elminster Greengrass. Representative of Dark Faction, Lucuis Abraxas Malfoy. Notable Attendees, Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister for Magic; Dolores Jane Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary and Bartemius Crouch, Former Head of Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Albus Dumbledore to the stand."

The old wizard glided to the stand as if he owned the court and much to Harry's irritation that was mostly true.

"Albus Dumbledore state your case."

"As a man that is both oriented with law and working with children I do believe it is in Harrison's best interest to be placed into my guardianship. I was a friend, dare I say family, of both his mother and his godfather. It saddened me greatly to hear of dear Lily's passing but upon hearing the news I knew what I was to do, take Harrison into my care. Lily Evans would want the best for her son and I firmly believe that the best for him would be to placed under my guardianship."

Death scoffed, Harry didn't startle at his sudden appearance far too used to the being's antics. "Lily was a sensible woman and saw through you and your manipulations you old fool." Harry's mouth quirked at the commentary but otherwise gave no other reaction to his friend's words.

"Mr Dumbledore," Gabriella's lawyer, Lana Elfman - a fierce South African witch who had quite the reputation - said as she walked toward the stand, "you state that you are both oriented in law and working with children and while no one present can refute that, it does raise an issue. You are a very busy man who has far too many responsibilities to raise a child to the best of your capabilities, what is to happen to Harrison in regards to this issue?"

Dumbledore gave the witch a smile, his blue eyes twinkling. "I am a busy man I will openly admit that, which is why I will leave Harrison in the care of Lily's sister Petunia Dursley and her family. As Magickal Guardian I will visit often of course."

Harry stiffened in his seat, his mind flashing to the previous timeline and his time with the Dursley family. The were horrid people that he had no intention of seeing in the new timeline. He glanced to Death desperately, who was watching Dumbledore with an annoyed look etched on his face. "I told you before Harry that you would weave the outcome of this timeline but that wasn't entirely true. You only weave your fate, which clearly involves the outcome of this battle. Neither myself nor the Fates can tell you what happens next and we cannot manipulate it in any way. This lies in your hands."

Harry's hands were trembling, something as fragile as his fate was bound to break in them. He felt a hand on his shoulder, it was Alice Longbottom. The action made him aware of the commotion within the court, Wizengamot members and wizarding public alike were crying out in outrag. Their savior being raised by Muggles, scandalous. Even when he was living in the Muggle world for the past few years he was being raised with Magick and the Wizarding World at his doorstep, to dump him with common Muggles in their Muggle house made even Light Faction upset.

"Order!" Madan Bones demanded banging her gavel. "Order!" She said louder when no one listened. The court settled although there were still displeased mutters. "Do you have any witnesses to bring to the stand Mr Dumbledore?"

"Yes, I would like to call Rebeus Hagrid followed by Remus Lupin to stand."

Lucuis Malfoy stood. "If the court so pleases might I remind you that creature statements are not taken into accountability, this extends to those of half creature blood."

And oh how that statement conflicted Harry, while grateful that the backing Dumbledore had had fallen through he was not at all pleased that creatures as Lord Malfoy so elegantly called them were treated at such a blatant disregard.

Judging by Dumbledore's clenched jaw he wasn't pleased by the fact either. It looks like all the backing he had given to the control of Magickal Creatures (according to the Book of Wizengamot Harry had read a year back at least) had just backfired in his face. "My mistake Lucuis" - and how murderous did Lord Malfoy look at that outright disrespect - "I do not have any witnesses to call to stand in that case."

Madam Bones nodded. "Please resume to your seat, Lady Speight please take to the stand."

Harry raised an eyebrow, noting the "Lady" before Gabriella's name and the "Mr" before Dumbledore's.

"Albus has an older brother meaning that he does not possess the lordship," Death informed him probably having read Harry's mind, the bastard.

Death's explanation brought Harry much satisfaction. He had picked up on the fact that Dumbledore had a title that Gabriella seemed to lack (if only they knew) during Madam Bones' introduction. It made her seem lesser to the wizard, now however...

"Gabriella Speight state your case."

Gabriella smirked, "Certainly Madam Bones. As an active member in Harrison's life I do believe it to be most beneficial that he remain in my care." This was true because not only did the angel drop by to visit Lily occasionally, she'd also sometimes appear only for Harry to cause some chaos together. "In addition the last will and testimony of Lily Jasmine Evans states that 'in the event of her death Harrison Dean Evans should be placed under the guardianship of Gabriella Speight.' Might I add that I find it baffling that Mr Dumbledore wishes to place Harrison in the care of Petunia Dursely nee Evans when Lily specifically states that under no circumstances should he be placed in her care."

The court started muttering to one another once again at this revelation. Madam Bones banged her gavel twice and it was quiet again.

"Might we receive a copy of this text Lady Speight?" Madam Bones asked.

"Certainly," Gabriella told her with a charming grin. "Miss Elfman if you'd please."

Elfman nodded and tapped a file on her bench twice, a moment later a copy of the file was in front of every member of the Wizengamot. Madam Bones opened her files and raised her eyebrows at the documents before her. Not only did it hold a copy of the last will and testimony of Lily Jasmine Evans it also contained cleared statements from government agencies that stated that Gabriella was fit to raise a child as well as a crudely drawn picture of Gabriella and Harrison that the boy supposedly drew (he didn't but the court did not need to know that).

Madam Bones nodded and closed the file. "Do you have any witnesses to bring to the stand Lady Speight?"

"Yes, I would like to call Alice Longbottom, followed by Missouri Moseley and finally Aberforth Dumbledore."

Dumbledore paled at her last words, his brother certainly wouldn't have anything nice to say about him. 

Alice let go of Harry and made her way down to the stand.

"Lady Longbottom, please state your case," Madam Bones instructed.

"Gabriella is best fit to be Harrison's Guardian for two reasons: The boy adores her with an inch of his life; and she, him. I would not only trust Gabriella with my life but with Neville's as well." 

Okay so truth be told that statement about Harry adoring Gabriella may have been slightly exaggerated. Harry was fond of her yes but as one would be to cousin that tends to annoy you. Alice wasn't lying to the court however, when Harry and Gabriella interacted in front of others (besides Lily) they acted as siblings so to Lady Longbottom her statement of them adoring one another was true.

"Thank you Lady Longbottom, please return to your seat. Miss Moseley, please make your way to the stand."

In the eyes of the law despite Missouri's psychic abilities she was a Muggle that was informed of the Wizarding World, so her word would not hold much but she would be allowed to make a statement.

"Miss Moseley, please state your case."

"Why certainly," Missouri said smiling. "I am Harrison's babysitter, I was hired by Lily Evans, the poor sugar, when Gabriella recommended my services to her. I've been having weekly tea with Gabriella for over 10 years now so when I mentioned that I was getting lonely with my grandbaby having left the house she told me she'd find me a job with a child of a friend. I started looking after Harrison and whenever Gabriella came to visit she spoiled the boy rotten, she really dotes on him."

If spoiling Harry rotten meant feeding him candy while teaching him how to kill someone in the most imaginative way possible then yes he could say Gabriella spoiled him. 

"Thank you Miss Moseley, please vacate your seat once more," Madam Bones told her. "Lord Dumbledore, please make your way to the stand."

Her pointed use of Lord made Harry have to hide a smile, it made Albus Dumbledore seem lesser with him not being the first heir born to the Dumbledores.

"Lord Dumbledore, please state your case."

"I'm not here to defend Lady Speight, I barely know the woman. Rather I am here to prevent you ftom from ever putting a child into the care of my brother. Albus Dumbledore's plans with the boy benefits no one but himself, that much I can see. He only cares for one thing, that being himself. To place a child in his care would not only be a mistake it would be the biggest regret each of you will ever make. I hope you take my warning under advisement."

The courtroom was silent until Madam Bones awkwardly cleared her throat. "Thank you Lord Dumbledore, please return to your seat. We will now be taking final statements from both parties should they so choose to present a further argument."

Neither Gabriella nor Dumbledore stood. Dumbledore looking sick at his brother's words looked sicker upon realizing he had no way to play without sacrificing his most valuable chess pieces.

"The Wizengamot will now take a vote. Those in favour of granting custody to Mr Dumbledore shall light their wand red and those in favour of granting custody to Lady Speight shall light their wand blue." She raised her own wand to show a blue colour.

Harry scanned the votes, all of the Dark Faction, most of the Neutral Faction and five of the Light Faction had voted for Gabriella. They had won, Gabriella was officially his guardian.

For appearances sake Harry jumped from his seat and rushed down to Gabriella and threw his arm around her. He heard camera flashes go off meaning the moment would make the Prophet and warm the hearts of the Wizarding World. Should Dumbledore ever try to remove Harry from Gabriella's custody, he would look like a true monster trying to break apart such a happy family.

Harry smirked into Gabriella's shoulder, your move Dumbledore.

**2407 words**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know absolutely nothing of custody battles (funny considering I've attended my own) so the proceedings were absolutely based on my assumption on what would be said. Also, do you guys know how hard it is to capture Death's character. He's such a complex character and I struggle to write him sometimes. How do you guys think I'm doing with my portrayal of the horseman?


	6. Trickster Raised Children Make Trickster-Like Comments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or Supernatural, all rights go to the original owner. Please let me know about grammatical/spelling errors. Thanks for reading.

**Chapter Six**

_Trickster Raised Children Make Trickster-Like Comments_

**31 June 2004**

_Speight Manor, Undisclosed Location in Europe_

_**Mr H. Evans** _

_**Largest Room on Third Floor** _

_**Speight Manor** _

_**Unknown**_

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Wugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr Evans,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed the list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

'I'm considering not attending,' Harry signed to Gabriel who sipped a pink cocktail across the table.

Gabriel smirked. "And miss out on the chance of playing with their heads?"

Harry shrugged. 'I admit that it will be fun to watch them chase their tails but it will only be entertaining for so long.'

"What would you do instead?" Gabriel asked.

'Dish out some deserts of course, perhaps we could permanently move to America.'

Gabriel threw his head back and let out a loud laugh. "I have been such a bad influence on you! Alas my dear Harrikins it is your duty to enter those castle halls and spin the old goat in circles. Also the Tim Riddle thing," he added as an after thought. 

'T-O-M!' Harry signed in exasperation. 

Gabriel waved his hand in a what can you do sort of way. "You knew who I was talking about, it's fine. But back to the topic at hand, think about it Harry. You were allowed a do over for a reason, are you really not going to take the chance to do over the time in your life that could've been your greatest." 

Harry gave the angel a hard stare.'You just want to mess with the goat.' 

Gabriel gave a mock offended gasp. "Well that's just not true. I care very much about your happiness and your do over! It just so happens that we can play a hilarious prank at the same time."

Harry rolled his eyes. 'Fine, expect weekly complaint letters though. Conjure me some parchment if you please.'

Of course over the years Harry had become quite proficient in Wandless Magick and could quite easily transfigure an object into parchment but Gabriel was an archangel and could conjure it up just as well and conjugation and transfiguration were two wildly different skill sets. Harry needed something more permanent in nature so conjugation it was.

Over his chuckles Gabriel did as asked and handed the parchment to the young (in body) wizard. He also handed a pen which was quite considerate of the angel, at least moreso than usual.

_Dear Deputy Headmistress McGonagall,_

_I am deeply honored to have been selected for a place within the walls of Hogwarts. I do so look forward to the attending however it does concern both myself and my guardian (who made me write this letter in hopes that it will help me learn to properly owl people of a professional sitting) that when looking over the book list we have found that it contains work that I have learnt via Training Wand four years prior._

_Is there perhaps a way to allow me to test for a higher learning year?_

_I look foward to further correspondence with you,_

_Harrison Dean Evans._

He folded the letter neatly and watched as Gabriel took absolute delight in conjuring the house crest seal onto the parchment. The angel always said that he felt a rush of power when creating the Speight family crest, he also claimed to have no idea as to where the rush of power came from but both he and Harry knew that was a lie.

Deciding that it wouldn't be needed for more than a single delivery Harry transfigured the cup on the table into a simple barn owl who hooted at him in what Harry could only describe as surprise. He handed the now sealed response to owl and watched as it silently took off with the letter. 

"I assume we will be hearing from a certain McGonagall some time in the future?" Gabriel commented before chugging down the last of his cocktail.

Harry only raised an eyebrow in response.

**01 July 2004**

_Speight Manor, Undisclosed Location in Europe_

**trigger warning for undetailed rape mentions**

'Turning him into a candle was a little much,' Harry signed as he read over a book on Death Magick that Death ahd brought him.

"No, putting the candle on his daughter's birthday cake and having her light and blow out his candle was a little much," Gabriella argued.

Harry absent-mindedly nodded his head. 'It was but admittedly it was deserved and rather poetic.'

"Fuck yes it was!" Gabriella exclaimed. "He wanted his underage daughter blow him so much, I was just doing what he wanted!"

'I'm not arguing with you, I just thought you would've gone the route of having her knowingly kill her rapist.' 

"Oh she knew, why do you think she relit the candle over and over?" Gabriella asked him rhetorically.

Truth be told Harry should have known that Gabriella would inform dear Kasandra Meintjies about her candle-turned rapist of a father, not just because the young girl had a vicious look on her face as she blew out her candles but because Gabriella never let the ones wishing for the Just Deserts to think that their wish had gone unheard. She was rather like a fairy godmother in that sense. A violent, murderous, desert giving fairy godmother.

**end of trigger warning**

They fell back into their normal lunch routine, Harry reading or researching something or another and Gabriella thinking of more ways to deliver Just Deserts.

An owl flying through the window broke the peace. Harry took the letter the bird offered and broke the seal of the envelope.

_Dear Mr Evans,_

_While I would have come personally to collect you for your placement test, I was unable to track the location of your being and sent this letter of summons in my place._

_I ask that you and your guardian meet me outside of the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade Village on July 2nd at 11am sharp so that I can escort you onto Hogwarts grounds and allow you to write your placement test. The test will consist of a written and a practical aspect and will cover work until the Fourth Year curriculum, please ensure that you are prepared._

_I would also like to take a moment to commend you on your skill with the quill. You say that your guardian wished for you to learn how to correspond with those of a professional sitting, you may tell her that I find it outstanding for someone of your age level._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Once he finished reading he handed the letter to Gabriella. She read it silently while chewing on a piece of bacon that lay on her plate. Once her eyes reached the bottom of the page she let out a loud snort.

"What did you tell her that would make her add that last bit?" She asked. 

'That you wished for me to learn how to pen letters to people of professional setting.'

Gabriella snorted again then let out a loud cough, having almost choked on her bacon due to the action. "Why in Dad's name would I do that?"

Harry shrugged. 'Why else would I send the letter and not my guardian?'

Gabriella scrunched up her nose. "You have a point." She took a bite of her toast. "Should we call Death, it's been a while since we saw him and this is a rather important development."

He pouted. 'I wanted to dish out some deserts, get as many in as I can before I go to hell.' 

"Oh trust me Harry, hell is a much finer place than anywhere near that old coot." Harry and Gabriella both turned to the personification that now sat at the far end of the dining table. Death started spreading jam onto a slice of toast that he had somehow gained. "However regardless if it's hell or super hell where homosexual angels go to die and old men have annoying twinkles in their eye, I do understand your... Itch for dishing out - what did you call it? - deserts and find myself feeling sympathetic. Perhaps I could accompany you on your endeavors."

_Later In the Afternoon_

**01 July 2004**

_A Hunter's Bar In New York_

Harry took a sip of his scotch, being in a body that was a few years younger than his mental age (29 years old) but significantly older than his physical age (10 years old) was something he truly enjoyed. Especially as he watched Gabriella flirting with a half drunk hunter who had no idea she was the trickster he was hunting.

"Harry," Death said also watching the angel. Harry looked to him. "The Fates has asked me ask what it is that you plan to do. You of course control your own fate but that causes a dilemma." Death pursed his lips as if dilemmas were a mud ridden raccoon that had entered his recently deep cleaned home. "Those that interact with you cannot have their fates properly written as your fate affects them. Your going to that school has made it so that thousands of fates cannot be woven without the Fates knowing."

Harry frowned, surely he didn't have that much influence. Death caught this confusion quickly.

"Use that woman we just gave a sjust desert as an example. Her fate was set one way, it was a particularly nasty one on her end, until you decided to target her. Her fate unravelled, awaiting what was to come from your interaction. Her fate had been to die in three years from poisoning given to her by a boyfriend, that fate never happened when you decided to cut her string early. 

"It is the same with those at Hogwarts, some are set to be death eaters, some are set to die. But an interaction with you, however small, could result in a whole future being rewritten for one person. If a small interaction could do that imagine say you letting the ceberus free. Fate has not decreed something of the sort to happen but should you choose it by weaving your own fate then it will happen and some will probably die by the ceberus, because have so woven it. So I ask again, what are your plans?"

Harry stared at the being. 'You said at the custody battle that I only controlled my fate.'

"And you but by doing so influence the fates of those around you."

'But Fate said that James and Sirius were set to die, even though I was there.'

Death looked as if he almost wanted to sigh. "There are exceptions Harry, no matter what you did they would have died. Whether by Voldemort's hand or by falling through a window, they were set to die. As is the same with your mother, she was set to die. Nothing you could've done would have changed that. The best you could do in such a scenario would be to change cause of death but you cannot not have them die. Some things just have to be."

By Lady Magick did Harry not like that, some things just have to be. How did he know what had to be? How did he know what he could stop? If he were being completely honest Harry regretted not choosing to become one of Death's reapers.

'Get my hands on all the Hallows,' Harry started. 'And as I do that, ensure that I destroy all of Tom's horcruxes. Perhaps attempt to befriend the Basilisk, ensure that no repeat of second year ever occurs.'

"And friends? Who will be at your side for these things?" Death pressed.

'I-' Harry's hands stopped for a moment, unsure of his response. 'I don't know, Ron and Hermione aren't exactly top of my list.'

"Yes I assumed so, Ron is the one that attacked you in the past timeline." 

Harry had gotten over that a long time ago, having time and a patient diety at your side did that for you. It had taken a while but he could understand Ron's somewhat betrayal in the end. Fear for something (even something as trivial as the possibility of your friend still being a soul piece) that drove men to madness and such was the case of Ron. It didn't mean that he wished to re-befriend that red head.

Hermione was an entirely different story. The Granger girl would forever have a place in his heart as his honorary little sister but some people, no matter how close, just shouldn't be in your life. Hermione had a mean streak, a manipulative side to her that meant she would stop at nothing to get what she wanted. A smear campaign against a possible obstacle in your career, even your best friend, was a good example of this. In the end Wizarding Britain had not gotten Harry Potter as Minister for Magic as the people had so demanded, instead they got his former best friend, Hermione Granger who had told the media the 'truth' about their beloved savior. It had hurt, so much so that when she came to his doorstep to apologize ("because it's just how politics works, Harry") that Harry sent her away and told her that she no longer had a place on those he held dearest.

'Neville,' Harry told Death after a moment. 'Neville and Luna are who I wish to befriend.'

"Is that all?" Death asked.

Harry shook his head. 'No, but those are the only ones I can truly say for sure that I want in my life. One I can firmly say will not be on that list will be Draco.'

"Another rivalry with the Malfoy heir then?"

Harry shook his head again. 'No, nothing of the sort. We just have a history that can't be erased.'

Death was silent for a moment, taking a sip of his drink. "And your house placement? The Fates seemed particularly interested in this."

That was actually something that Harry himself had been wondering about. He had chosen to rewrite the timeline so that things could be different. So that he could fix things as best as he could. He knew that Gryffindor was not the route to go if he wanted to go all out. Plus not being a lion would really be sticking it to the old goat. 

He knew the place that the Hat would send him to. His ambitions this time round would fuel that. Perhaps, he should just steer into the skid. He wanted to have them chase their tails, what better way than to have their 'Boy-Who-Lived' sorted into the house that rivaled everything they wished for him to be. Besides, it may give the lemon sucker to have a heart attack. 

'Slytherin,' he answered. 

If Death found this surprising he didn't show it, instead he just gave a little nod and neither spoke for the rest of the evening. 

**2540 words**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to make it known that in the previous chapter I claimed Albus Dumbledore to be the younger brother when it is in fact Aberforth. I am aware of this but changed it as this piece of work is fan fiction and as such allows me to change the story how I see fit.


End file.
